001Y6th
The Stolen Card'' ''is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 6th fan-fic anime. It first aired on May 1, 2015. Henry is an eighth grader who aims to become great duelist. He trains every day with his friend Yuya. One day, a girl named Anna appears and says that Henry stoled her card. Henry doesn't know what she is talking about. Anna becomes angry and challenges Henry to duel and he accepts the challenge! Summary Henry learns how to ride with Duel Runner at Turbo Duel School. He jumps over a tramplin and sucessfuly stops at the ground. He gets A + . Yuya arrives and congratulates him. Later they go to Duel Runner Shop. They see that Duel Runners are expensive and go to park. They buy ice-creams and sits near the fountain. Suddenly appears a girl by name Anna. She is screaming on him and demands Henry to return stolen card. He doesn't know what is she talking about. Anna becomes more angrier and challenges Henry to duel. He accepts the challenge.During the duel, Henry's hand is glowing blue. He get's Blue Signer's Dragon Mark on his hand by summoning Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon and it gets darker when he summons CXyz Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon. During the duel Anna understoods that Henry is innocent. Anna tells them what happened to her. At the time she starts talking, some one is spying Henry, Yuya and Anna behind a tree and smiles... Featured Duels 'Henry Mills vs Anna Bandit' Turn 1: Anna Anna activates Polymerization, fusing DDL Mummy and DDL Zombie to Fusion Summon DDL Underground Demon (8/3000/2500). Its effect activates - Henry can't attack for rest of 3 turns as long it's on the field. Anna ends her turn. Turn 2: Henry ''' Henry draws. He Normal Summons Chibi Newt (4/1700/1400). It's effect activates - Henry can now Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower mosnter from his hand or graveyard. He Special Summons Chibi Blue Fire Salamander (2/1200/1200) from his hand. Chibi Blue Fire Salamander's effect activates. It's Level becomes 4 (4/1200/1200). Henry overlays Level 4 Chibi Newt with Level 4 Chibi Blue Fire Salamander to Xyz Summon Rank 4 Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon (4/2500/2000). He sets 1 card. Henry ends hsi turn '''Turn 3: Anna Anna draws. DDL Underground Demon attacks Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon. Henry activates Fusion Block. It negates the attack and Henry adds Polymerization and DL Orcer, and he is allowed to Fusion Summon. He is fusing DL Orcer and Chibi Galaxy-Eyes Dungeon Dragon from his hand to Fusion Summon DL Dino Knight (8/3000/3000). Anna ends her turn. Turn 4: Henry Henry draws. He activates Rank-Up-Magic: Dawn of Magic Force. Henry Ranks-Up Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon to Rank 5 CXyz Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon (5/3000/2500). He activates it's effect by detaching 1 of it's Overlay Units to destroy DDL Undergound Demon and gain half of it's ATK until the End Phase (4500/2500). DDL Underground Demon's effect is negated because it left the field. CXyz Dawn of Magic Xyz Dragon attacks Anna directly (Anna 4000-4500=0) Henry Win Anna Lose Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 6th Episodes